Slade and oliver vs malcolm
by jediknigh5
Summary: Sequal to "Slade joins the suicide squad." Includes my theory on whose funeral Oliver and Felicity are attending, and who was responsible
1. Chapter 1

Oliver and Lyla walked towards the cells. John had to work with Floyd Lawton, the man who killed his brother. The fact that Andy was apparently alive did not negate Floyd's actions. Now, Oliver had to do something similar. Malcolm had murdered John, Oliver's best friend, he would pay. Nyssa ha agreed to help, she still wanted vengeance against Malcolm. A part of Lyla wanted vengeance also, but she had a greater responsibility to protect and raise little Sarah. But Lyla offerred Oliver use of the suicide squad. Two of the three members were Ben Turner and Carrie Cutler, both of who had tried to kill Oliver in the past. But the third man, the one Oliver had the most reason to hate, the man who murdered Oliver's mother in front of him and his sister. Oliver hated the idea of working alongside Slade Wilson again. But to avenge John Diggle's death, he would do it. Oliver saw Slade in his cell.

.

Oliver: I hear you're doing better with this team.

Slade: They give me a reason to live. I'd die to protect Ben and Carrie, they'd do the same for me.

Oliver: I know the feeling. I lost my best friend, I want you and them to help me kill the man responsible.

Slade: And how do I know you wouldn't use the opportunity to also kill the man who killed your mother.

Oliver: The same way I know you won't use the chance to kill me.

Slade: In other words, we cant trust each other.

Oliver: Do you want to help or not?

Slade: I will, on one condition. Just you and me. You can bring your own allies if you want, Ben and Carrie sit this one out.

Oliver: You want to keep them out of the line of fire, when you try to kill me.

Slade: Maybe. Maybe I think you're going to kill me. If that happens, even if you succeed, they'll try to avenge me. I'll take the risk myself.

Oliver: Deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Slade knew he likely wouldn't be coming back. He was saying goodbye to Ben and Carrie.

.

Ben: It doesn't make sense Slade. I thought we were all a team.

Slade: We are. That's why I'm keeping you safe.

Carrie: And who will keep you safe? If I inderstand this right, you killed Oliver's mother, you tried to kill Nyssa's girlfriend. If you're all still standing when this is over, they'll kill you.

Slade: That's a big if.

Carrie: I want you to come back. Is this just about revenge?

Slade: No. I have my reasons for this. But yes, there's a good chance I won't be coming back.

Ben: You planning to escape?

Slade: I wouldn't leave you two behind. If I die, I just want you both to know how much you mean to me. You gave me a reason to live, to keep you safe. I hope you know, that's why I'm doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Nyssa was not thrilled about working alongside Slade Wilson. Nyssa had fought against Slade Wilson's army when they tried to destroy Star City. As the three of them planned how to kill Malcolm Slade seemed distant. Nyssa talked withOliver in private.

.

Nyssa: Mr Wilson seems somewhat eager to die.

Oliver: You have a problem with him dying?

Nyssa: I have a problem with him not caring if the mission is successful. I am willing to die to stop Malcolm from trying to kill Sara again. But I don't want to throw away my life for nothing.

Oliver: I don't think he does either. There are only two people in the world he cares about right now.

Nyssa: Benjamin and Carrie, but they're not here.

Oliver: Slade knows that Malcolm is a threat to his friends, he'll do whatever it takes to protect them. If, when this is over, Slade and I are both alive, we'll settle up then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Oliver talked with Slade in private.

.

Oliver: I've been going over Nanda Parbat many times, since we were both last year.

Slade: What about it?

Oliver: You locked me and Thea in there alone. It was over an hour before we got out. You should've been long gone before we even got out. The only way I can think of as to how we caught up with you, is you never intended to leave us behind.

Slade: Enlighten me then, what was my plan?

Oliver: You knew we'd escape, you knew we'd confront you again.

Slade: If I just wanted you dead, I'd have done that after I knocked the two of you unconsciouss. I wanted you to starve in there.

Oliver: Except you knew Waller would send more guards for the prisoners. I think the only reason you stayed, the only reason you didn't go with Malcolm, is you wanted me to kill you. After several months in prison, without the mirakuru in your system, you were ashamed of what you'd done.

Slade: Malcolm came to Nanda Parbat, killed that guard. He offerred to make me an ally in his fight against you. I knew he was manipulating me, that he wanted you to kill me. I figured "hell if I'm going to die on his terms." I stayed, who knew you'd be stupid enough to come back to purgatory. Waller, didn't give me much of a choice, in a moment of weakness, I took her offer instead of death.

Oliver: You used to believe in things, like serving your country, your family.

Slade: Yeah, I tried that. After you stabbed me in the eye, I washed up and went home. I tried to reconnect with my family, served in Australian special forces again. I thought the mirakuru was gone, then I heard reports of you coming home. All the anger returned, and my family. I didn't mean to hurt them.

Oliver: I believe you, it was the mirakury, mostly.

Slade: After that, all I had left was vengeance.

Oliver: And now?

Slade: I have a new family. Ben and Carrie may be deeply flawed human beings, but they also accept me with my faults.

Oliver: I know the feeling. I have to believe that there is some good left in you.

Slade: The man who considered you a brother is dead, you should have let me stay dead. I'll help you kill Malcolm Merlyn. After that, no promises.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Nyssa briefed Oliver and Slade on what she knew. It turned out that Nyssa disbanding the League of assasins so suddenly might not have been such a good idea. Slade had been serving in Iraq when Bush dis-banded the Iraqi army, the situation was quite similar. So many trained killers who now had no purpose in life. Some committed ritual suicide, others followed Malcolm blindly. What was left of the League was holed up in their former temple. If the three of them attacked the temple, maybe one of them could reach Malcolm alive. But then they'd be weakened before their battle against the man who might very well be the greatest assasin still alive. Oliver came up with a plan, walk right through the front door and challenge their fearless leader to a duel to the death. Malcolm could not refuse such a challenge without losing the respect of his minions. With the League officially dis-banded, and Malcolm no longer Ra's Al-ghul, he needed that. So one by one they coul challenge Malcolm Merlyn to the fight. Chances were, at least one would die, but that would weaken Malcolm before fighting the others. So most likely Malcolm would die, but at least one of them would die first. It seemed the only fair way to decide was to draw cards, the higher the card, the higher in the order they would fight. Nyssa drew first, 8, relatively high. Then Oliver drew, 7. If Oliver fought Malcolm, Nyssa would already be dead. Then Slade drew, king. Slade was happy about this. If he was to die, he could at least weaken Malcolm Merlyn and help stop his reign of terror.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Slade, Oliver, and Nyssa walked right into the temple. Within seconds they were surrounded by assasins.

.

Slade: I challenge your leader, to a fight to the death. Go tell your master, tell him I'm the one who tried to murer his daughter. The assasins were a bit confused, but one went to deliver the message to Malcolm, who soon came.

.

Malcolm: What are you three doing here?

Slade: Didn't your lapdog tell you. I'm here to fight you to the death.

Malcolm: And the rest of you.

Oliver: Here to watch, and root for Slade.

Malcolm: And if I win?

Nyssa: We'll see. Surely the man who tries to be Ra's Al-ghul wouldn't refuse such a challenge.

Malcolm: I'm suprised at you Oliver, working with the man who murdered your mother. And Nyssay, didn't Slade try to kill Sara?

Oliver: Yeah yeah, we all hate each other, we've all tried to kill each other, we're all evil. But the three of us have decided that you're the biggest threat.

Malcolm: And you Slade, when did you try to kill Thea?

Slade: When I tried to destroy the city. I had my reasons, I'm sure you do to for trying to wipe out the glades, getting these idiots here to follow you. But let's face it, it's all bull... You and me, we're monsters, there's no redemption for us.

Malcolm: I accept your challenge.

.

The group went to the mountain. Slade and Malcolm fought brutally. Malcolm drove his sword into Slade's chest. Malcolm foolishly taunted Slade, wanted him to suffer, to show Nyssa and Oliver what would happen if they fought him. Slade felt he was going to die, but he could still take Malcolm down with him. With all his strength Slade rushed Malcolm and knocked them both off the cliff. Despite the rush Slade knew he had to calmly act. He grabbed Malcolm as they were both falling, used Malcolm to soften his own fall. The landing still hurt Slade Wilson a great deal. Malclm was twitching, unconsciouss, but still alive. With all his remaining strength Slade took his sword and cut off Malcolm's head. He was dead. At least he could savor this victory as he waited for his own death to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Oliver and Nyssa searched for the bodies. It seemed unlikely that anyone could have survived this fall, but they knew enough to look for the bodies if they wanted to be sure Slade and Malcolm were really dead. The assasins were also looking. Although the Lazarus pit was destroyed, they feared what the assasins found Malcolm. To Nyssa and Oliver's suprise Slade was still alive, but he seemed to be in great pain. Malcolm was in one spot, his head was fairly close to the body.

.

Oliver: What happenned?

Slade: You saw most of the fight, I chopped of his head down here.

Nyssa: Good work.

Slade: The pain, sharp, keeps coming and going. Lasts seconds, or minutes. I don't understand.

Oliver: I think I do. The implant that Waller had put in your spine. It must have been damaged in the fall. Now, the implant is using it's last remaining energy, to kill you.

Slade: That sounds like Waller's style.

Oliver: Maybe if we can get you home they can fix you.

Slade: You don't know ARGUS.

Oliver: I know Lyla.

Slade: I'm useless now, unfit for duty in the suicide squad.

Oliver: I have to try.

Slade: I've heard about the Lazarus pit. Whatever happens, promise you won't use that to bring me back.

Oliver: I promise, I won't make that mistake again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Oliver brought a wonded Slade Wilson home. Slade tried to hold in the pain, not let Oliver see him whimpering. But the pain came on so sharply, he couldn't help it at times.

.

Slade: I'm sorry, for everything.

Oliver: Don't think you're getting off this easy. I know you, you would never apologize unless you thought it was the end.

Slade: It is. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I am hoping for it.

Oliver: You want my forgiveness, you're going to have to stick around for awhile.

Slade: We both know that might not be possible. At least my death could honor Shado, my wife and son.

Oliver: You honor the dead by fighting, and you are not done fighting. I've done some terrible things too, and I still fight to make them right. Don't think that you can just exit out without fulfilling your job. You want my forgiveness, you're still going to have to earn it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Slade was still alive when they made it to the Argus base. Oliver feared he wouldn't last much longer, but at least now he could say goodbye to Ben and Carrie. After the doctor examined Slade and reported back to Lyla, Lyla spoke with Oliver in private.

.

Oliver: What does the doctor say?

Lyla: They can repair the damage, but they can't fix his implant.

Oliver: So, it's going to kill him?

Lyla: There is one way to save him. I can activate a device, it will neutralize the device. It will save Slade Wilson's life, it will also mean we can't control him for these missions.

Oliver: He'll stay. Slade won't abandon Carrie and Ben.

Lyla: If I activate the device, it will neutralize the implants in all of them.

Oliver: How many others are there?

Lyla: It's just these three. Everyone else from the squad is dead.

Oliver: So, you'd release these three into the public?

Lyla: Honestly, Benjamin Turner has done more good on the squad than bad as a mercenary, and Carrie Cutter is doing much better with therapy. But I know what Slade Wilson did to you, to your mother. So I leave it up to you. None of them know I can deactivate the chip, and I won't tell them I left it to you. Your call Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Ben and Carrie came to see Slade Wilson in recovery. Slade would survive, it seemed. Whether he was still fit for duty was anyone's guess, and that worried them. Amanda Waller would have him eliminated once he was no longer useful. Lyla seemed more merciful than Waller, but she was still the head of ARGUS. To their suprise Lyla came to see Slade in recovery.

.

Lyla: Mr Wilson, I'm glad you survived.

Slade: I'm glad you took the time to save me. So, what now?

Lyla: You'll be in recovery for a few weeks, your friends are welcome to stay. And then, you can go.

Slade: Go where?

Lyla: Anywhere you like. I've spoken to the president. Given how well you three have served this country, he's agreed to pardon all three of you. I believe you and mr Turner have warrents for your arrest in other countries so, you might want to stay here, in America. Cogragulations, you're all free.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Oliver went to see Slade one last time in recovery before he left.

.

Slade: That pardon, you have anything to do with that?

Oliver: The president pardoned you, based in part on recommendations from the head of ARGUS. All I could do was make recommendations.

Slade: I was a hard teacher on you, back on the island.

Oliver: I needed a little tough love back then. So did you, after the fall.

Slade: Yeah, I did.

Oliver: So, what are you and your team going to do now?

Slade: I'm not planning to go on the straight an narrow, but I also don't plan on mass murder. Some good, some bad. Bit of both.

Oliver: I'd stay out of Star City, a lot of people aren't as forgiving as I am.

Slade: Fair enough. You went through a lot on that island. I saw some of that, the rest I imagine you'll take to your grave. How did you move on?

Oliver: I realized I wasn't alone. A wise man once told me "You can either stare down death with something to live for, or not. Something to live for is better."


End file.
